Nonwoven fabrics are customarily used in the production of disposable and non-disposable products, for example diapers, dryer sheets, training pants, incontinence briefs, and feminine hygiene products. Such nonwoven fabrics comprise to a large extend materials such as polyolefins, polyesters, poly(lactic acid)s, rayon or cotton. To the extent that these materials are based on fossil feedstock, for example natural gas and oil, their use in this application contributes to the problem of the green house gasses. To the extent that these materials are based on agricultural products, for example cotton and poly(lactic acid) derived from corn, their use in this application diverts scarce agricultural resources away from food production. Thus, there is a need for a material for use in nonwoven fabrics which does not meet these shortcomings and which improves the sustainable content of disposable and non-disposable products.